Day
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque solo ellos dos podrían hacer de los días algo extraordinario. Pese a los malentendidos y accidentes.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece; es propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias:** semi-AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Tetsono [Sendagaya Tetsu/Alicein Misono].

 **Notas:** Dedicado a: _Ray T. Crazyrabbit,_ ¡feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **D** ay

* * *

El silencio siempre es quebrado por el mismo sonido, el pasar de las paginas de un libro, es lo único que se podía apreciar en aquellos momentos. Al menos el único que interrumpía de ratos la lectura del mayor; quien, aunque no quiera admitirlo se ha acostumbrado a Tetsu pasando las hojas con nada de cuido, afuera podía estar lloviendo y, aun así, Tetsu es quien le interrumpe. Se ha acostumbrado a esa rutina que se ha creado gracias a la lluvia. Estar sentados en el sofá de la sala con un montón de mantas sobre cada uno.

El rubio tan sólo se movía a veces. Después de todo esta concentrado leyendo un manga que le recomendaron sus amigos y si bien la historia es intrigante no se compara a la calma que le proporciona su amado quien le esta dando caricias en el cabello cada tanto. Si bien quisiera algún beso de vez en cuanto es la fotografía perfecta que siempre soñó cuando eran tan sólo novios. Estar ahí frente al fuego sin nada más que dos tazas de chocolate haciendo compañía.

—Chibi, ¿qué estas leyendo? —indaga Sendagaya cerrando lo que leía ya que como siempre necesitaba un poco para procesar lo que acababa de leer—, ¿es uno de tus libros de administración? —pregunta más mientras quiere verlo más. Si bien anda con la cabeza recostada en el regazo ajeno no puede ver todo su rostro cosa que quiere ahora. No puede evitarlo, ver a _su_ Chibi siempre le provoca una inmensa felicidad y ni hablar de como se acelera su corazón. Si bien llevan unos meses viviendo juntos y le ve todos los días eso no evita que se sienta cada vez más enamorado a por él. No sólo su rostro, sino todo Misono. Cada día lo ama más.

El aludido tan sólo dirige su vista al pie de la pagina para ver en cual va, luego de eso cierra el libro y se dispone a ponerlo a un lado. Una vez hecho aquello dirige su mirada purpura a donde los ojos azules le ven fijamente. Sabía que Sendagaya quería atención y preguntarle que leía era una forma de pedirla ya que sabe como al ajeno tan sólo le interesa cuando es algún otro género, como aquellas novelas policiacas que ambos aprecian, si bien, Tetsu no trata de descubrir los misterios o los secretos siempre esta para escuchar sus teorías. Sonríe por esa pequeña memoria antes de que un sonrojo cruce por su rostro y es porque sabe que debe hacer. Cuando sus miradas se topan, Sendagaya suele besarlo, es un bastardo en todo sentido de la palabra por aprovecharse. Ahora es su turno.

Sin decirle una sola palabra se inclina a sobre el rostro ajeno. Suave. Así se suelen sentir los labios del otro al igual que calientes. Es un beso casto, un simple roce, no se atreve a sacar provecho como Tetsu lo suele hacer a veces—. Sí era uno de esos —murmura a contra sus labios antes de alejarse y desviar la mirada. Se centra en alguna otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Sendagaya. Los irises del ajeno parasen centellar con alegría. Parece que ni en aquella posición podría intimidar al rubio a como él lo hace—. No sonrías tanto, bastardo —indica mientras se concentra en alguna cosa de la sala. Aunque su mirada se acaba fijando en la fotografía que esta sobre la chimenea de ellos dos cuando fue su boda. Era peor de alguna manera.

—Pero estoy feliz Chibi, me encanta cuando me das besos o cuando…

—¡Ya, no digas el resto! —Le para de una sola vez porque ya sabe como es el ajeno, y no quiere escuchar que más puede soltar o lo que anda imaginando. Quizás si estuvieran solos no le molestaría tanto pero que Lily o Hugh —quienes andan posiblemente haciendo el almuerzo—, acaben escuchando sería toda una vergüenza. Aunque de alguna manera esos dos saben cosas _más_ vergonzosas. Y como siempre acaba pensando que el ajeno es todo un sucio por decir aquellas cosas frente a esos dos quienes tampoco lo disimulan para nada.

* * *

El almuerzo quizás era la comida favorita de Sendagaya porque cuando la realizaban los dos Servamp siempre solía tener sus platillos favoritos. No es que se queje de los elaborados desayunos que debe hacer para Chibi, estaba tan acostumbrado a los desayunos japoneses que aún recuerda como la primera vez le hizo a uno Misono quien casi no comió mucho excusándose que era demasiado. A diferencia de su menú occidental el cual, el maestro lujuria amablemente le explico. Y aunque ese fuera el caso, de cocinar cosas que antes desconocía y actualmente sólo no puede pronunciar, no le molestaba al contrario era feliz de poder hacerle comida a Misono.

—Gracias —dice mientras toma asiento en la silla siempre fijándose en el ajeno quien parece también ser complacido con su almuerzo favorito. Realmente Hugh y Lily eran bastante considerados a cuando hacían la comida.

—Gracias por la comida.

—No es nada enanín, quizás crezcas un poco si te alimentas bien —indica Hugh quien se sienta en la silla cercana a su hermano menor—, aunque seguro no lo harás, ni siquiera la deliciosa comida de Lily puede hacer milagros~ —molesta a con ello antes de empezar a comer con felicidad al lograr irritar un poco a Misono. Después de todo, un verdadero vampiro siempre logra frustrar a las personas.

Misono tan sólo frunce el ceño tratando de no meterse en la infantil batalla con el servamp del orgullo quien realmente no vale la pena.

—No importa si no creces, Chibi, eres perfecto tal como eres siendo bajito.

—¡Cállate bastardo! —grita ya que, si bien Hugh no lograba alterarlo del todo, Tetsu siempre lo hacía diciendo lo primero que se le viene a la mente haciendo que se frustre. Si Sendagaya pensará antes de hablar… no sería él. Así que suelta un suspiro fastidiado antes de ver como los ojos azules parecían esperar el resto del reclamo—, sólo dices eso porque te gusta molestarme.

—No te molesto, Chibi. Tan sólo digo la verdad, eres bastante atractivo siendo bajo, además así cabes perfectamente en mis brazos cuando dormimos juntos o…

* * *

Le dolía un poco, a decir verdad, Chibi tenía bastante fuerza al lanzar las cosas o al menos eso sentía y es que tenía un corte en la frente por la taza que le lanzaron. Quizás debía cuidar más lo que decía cuando Misono estaba molesto, pero si le daba esa clase de cuidados más seguido tampoco le molestaría.

—¿En serio… no estas enojado? —indaga en un hilo de voz. Estaba muerto de la pena y del enojo consigo mismo, no podía creer que había perdido los estribos como para lanzarle una taza al ajeno directo a la cabeza y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo a con Lily que no lo pensó más allá de dos veces para hacerlo. Nunca le había lanzado algo tan duro al ajeno y tenía miedo de que este estuviera enojado o no quisiera verlo, pero como siempre, Sendagaya Tetsu parece bastante calmo con la situación mientras mantiene el hielo contra aquel pequeño corte que le provoco la taza

El ojizarco tan sólo le ve unos segundos antes de negar—. Me lo merezco o al menos eso creo, aun así, lo que decía era cierto… supongo que no debo decirlo frente al maestro lujuria y a Hugh —indica antes de quejarse—, Chibi, esto es muy frío, mejor dame unos besos en la frente quizás así sane —pide a con ese calmo tono de voz que no demuestra ninguna emoción en especifico de no ser porque Misono ya conoce como llega a ser el ajeno. Realmente no puede creer que pida aquello y decide hacerlo, después de todo él le provoco aquello.

Deposita suavemente varios besos en la frente ajena, cerca del corte, sigue fría por culpa del hielo, pero era mejor aplicarlo cuanto antes para evitar las hinchazones

—Te amo, Chibi —suelta antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las muestras de afecto ajenas.

—También te amo, bastardo.

* * *

Era sábado, por fin había dejado de llover al menos un poco, cosa que hacía que Sendagaya estuviera emocionado ya que por fin podría salir a con Misono ya que hace algunos días no había tenido una cita y quería compensar aquello.

—Chibi, ¿tenemos planes para hoy? —cuestiona mientras llega al estudio del ajeno para notar que anda revisando algunas cosas. Así que decide sentarse en una silla de las que están ahí para esperarlo, no le gusta apresurarlo a con su trabajo, después de todo sabe como el ajeno suele ser bastante centrado a con lo que llega a realizar.

Misono, si bien escucho, decide acabar primero en lo que esta para enviárselo a su padre, por el momento esta siendo asesor de algunas empresas así que debe llenar algunos cuantos informes. Trata de no hacerlos en casa, pero aquel día no tenía de otra cosa que le frustra, si no fueran tan urgentes ya estaría respondiéndole a Sendagaya acerca de como Mahiru les había invitado a comer.

Una vez acaba de redactar los informes alza la mirada para toparse con Sendagaya quien se había quedado dormido en aquel sofá que tenía en el estudio realmente era algo que servía para cuando aquel llegaba a veces a hacerle compañía. Se levanta no sin antes revisar la hora en el ordenador. Aun tenían tiempo así que se acerca al ajeno para así tocarle el hombro para tratar de despertarlo.

* * *

—Hola chicos, pasen —indica Mahiru abriendo la puerta de su apartamento para dejar pasar a ambos hombres quienes van seguidos por sus servamp—. Pensé que no vendrían —admite con algo de pena mientras como todo buen anfitrión les da espacio para que se acomoden en la sala, aunque luego algo llama su atención—. ¿Qué te paso en la frente, Tetsu? —cuestiona ya que el ajeno tenía una visible cicatriz ahí.

—Seguramente el bastardo le pego —indica Kuro quien como siempre estaba deambulando por ahí o mejor dicho esperando el almuerzo el cual no podía comer por culpa de la poca puntualidad de Misono, al menos la esposa de su eve si era considerada y le hizo un poco de ramen, aunque ahora desea probar el guiso que Mahiru realizo. Aunque al ver a Hugh y Lily quienes apenas volvían a su forma _humana_ no duda en pensar como pasar el rato—. Hugh te reto a una nueva partida —indica sin decir nada más para ir rumbo a la habitación ya que ahí Mahiru no se quejaba de que hacía mucho desastre. Y es así como dejaron a los tres jóvenes en la sala.

—Algo así —dice Tetsu alzándose de hombros sin darle importancia ya que después de todo no le molestaba si el ajeno llegaba a lanzarle otra taza u otro objeto, después de todo sabe que lo provoco así que lo mejor es aprender que cosas callar—; ¿y tu esposa? —indaga el rubio quien nota la ausencia de la chica castaña.

Mahiru tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro y encontró justo la oportunidad para hablar a con Misono—. Suzuhara fue a la tienda a comprar, ¿podrías ir a ayudarla? —cuestiona y al ver que el de ojos azules asiente espera que salga.

—Misono —llama con voz algo baja, como si se preparara para atacar—, ¿qué le hiciste a Tetsu? ¡No esta bien que lo golpees! —indica con obvio fastidio y a la vez un intento de no alzar la voz—. Pensé que le estabas tratando bien —y ahí estaba de nuevo el castaño empezando a con un largo sermón acerca de las cosas que no le parecían acerca de la relación de esos dos Como siempre el de cabellos morados se queda callado sin decir nada. Tan sólo se siente de lo peor y le hace notar el obvio mensaje a Misono. _No lo mereces si lo tratas así._

Eso le dolía, tan sólo pensar que Mahiru tiene razón es algo que siempre le afecta porque sus palabras tienen bastante de razón. Sendagaya siempre hace lo mejor a por él y ¿cómo le paga? Lanzándole una taza sin pensar y luego se queja que quien no piensa antes de actuar es él.

Aquello le dejo con un mal sabor de boca, ni siquiera le pone atención al resto de cosas que dice el ajeno. Cuando ve la puerta abrir y ve a Tetsu le duele, pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz, ¿acaso está siendo egoísta por querer la felicidad a la par del otro?

La platica queda en olvido para el castaño al ver a su esposa y yendo a ayudarla con la pequeña bolsa que lleva, después de todo las demás las lleva Tetsu.

—Voy a decirle a los niños que es hora de comer —indica la mujer quien sólo había ido a comprar un postre ya que hubo un percance a con el primero.

Mahiru sólo hace una pequeña mueca, Suzuhara, en serio consentía mucho a Kuro. Es cuestión de tiempo para que luego ande pensando en que deban adoptarlo o algo parecido porque le están tratando como un niño pequeño cuando no lo es. Aunque pensándolo simple es mejor que la chica piense en el gato como familia a otra cosa.

Misono trata de evitar quedarse con Mahiru, por ello se queda en la sala mientras escucha la platica de esos dos quienes están en la cocina, agradece que el castaño no indague al tema de la herida. Y tal como lo mencionaron la cena estuvo lista en cuestión de nada, aunque casi no comió después de todo no tenía mucho ánimo.

—Adiós, hermano mayor, Kuro~ —dice Lily con una sonrisa ya que se había divertido pese a que no era para nada hábil jugando videojuegos como Hugh o el otro. Había sido una buena noche o al menos eso piensa, los tres hermanos se divirtieron bastante además de la comida siendo algo delicioso y disfrutable.

—¡A la próxima te daré una paliza, Kuro! —suelta Hugh quien esta molesto por sólo poder ganarle dos veces a su hermano. Practicaría más a con sus monstruos para ganarle más a aquel quien realmente era hábil en lo que realizaba.

Luego de las despedidas de los servamp ya es cuestión de irse directo a casa, si bien es un viaje silencioso usualmente, Sendagaya, nota algo extraño en el contrario ya que lucía _desanimado_ al menos eso cree aquel y supone que es porque no le ha dado la mano o algo parecido. Si bien nota muchas emociones en el contrario rara vez sabe identificar cual puede ser la razón. Toma la mano del ajeno para así caminar juntos, _ambos disfrutan de ese simple toque_.

Nota que el ajeno tarda en reaccionar a ese toque, pero al final no se llega a alejar como en algunas ocasiones ha hecho. Aunque ahora cree saber que le pasa al ajeno, anda inseguro, ya que solía actuar así en algunas veces; no sabía porque surgió aquella, pero le demostraría que no debía sentirse así. Se detiene y sin importarle que a plena luz de la tarde se le queden viendo muchos. Planta un beso en los labios ajenos, _trata_ de ser casto, pero en serio quiere demostrarle a Misono lo mucho que lo ama.

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos como siempre, es el primer pensamiento que se le viene al mayor quien fue tomado desprevenido. Aquel beso simple, tan sólo un roce, le hace recordar cada sentimiento que tiene a por el ajeno y como aquel le ama bastante. Sencillamente no había forma de no ser feliz. Y pese a que lo lastima o _trata de forma inadecuada_ siempre, Tetsu, le acaba eligiendo una y otra vez.

Al acabar sólo abre un poco su boca, pero las palabras no salen, un sonrojo cubre su rostro, pero no desvía la mirada—. Sendagaya, te amo —indica con decisión en un tono algo bajo—, ahora vamos, no quiero que tengamos problemas como la otra vez…

—No es mi culpa que seas tan bajo, Chibi —indica Tetsu recordando la ocasión que por besarlo en público acabo con una mujer acosándolo de ser pedófilo—, de todos modos, tienes razón, en casa podremos seguir de mejor manera.

—¡No digas eso bastardo! ¡E-Estamos en público!

Sendagaya sólo ve a su alrededor y nota como todo mundo parecía absorto en su propia realidad y pese a eso se disculpa porque Misono es quien siempre tiene la razón—; lo siento, trataré de no decir nada, aun así, lo haremos luego, ¿no? —pregunta porque sabe que si el ajeno no está de humor no acabaran haciendo nada.

Misono trata de no golpearse la frente ya que realmente el bastardo es todo un _idiota_ al decir cosas como ellas sin cuido, pero no puede negarse a aquello y tampoco puede decirle que no a los ojos azules que le ven con tanto amor. Siente un ligero escalofrió antes de mejor caminar a donde dejaron el auto—. Date prisa, Tetsu —suelta mientras se adelanta dejando en claro sus ansias por ir a casa.

El rubio no hace nada más que seguirlo y sentirse orgulloso, ha logrado levantarle los ánimos al ajeno, aunque no sabe a porque surgió esa inseguridad. Pero parece que ya la hizo olvidar, tan sólo con un beso.

Hugh sólo suelta un resoplido mientras ve a Lily dejando en claro que deberán salir en la noche a algún lado. Aquellos dos siempre se preocupan por los demás, pero no a por ellos. Pero a pesar de las molestias que llegarán a tener durante la noche no importa porque ambos lucen tan feliz y no puede evitar sentirse realmente feliz a por su eve y el enano.

Después de todo, sólo ellos son capaces de hacer los días tan sencillos en algo extraordinario con sólo verse a los ojos.


End file.
